


The Strangest things Tends to Happen When Your Bored.

by YDKMSchnersel_12



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cussing, Draco Malfoy is So Done, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Gray Harry Potter, Harry Potter doesn't give a shit, Harry Potter getting bored, Harry Potter know many spells, Harry is also Apathic, I Don't Even Know, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter Friendship, Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Neville Longbottom is clueless, Other, The Boredom Quartet, and curses, harry has a pet snake, nor does he care if he kills somebody, not giving a shit, weird shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YDKMSchnersel_12/pseuds/YDKMSchnersel_12
Summary: Harry Potter is bored as hell, way to bored. To the point he search about anything and everything, beating Hermione being the most bookworm person. But no one knows about it, since he kept it a secret.Though due to his researching stuff, he spiraled into, a bit, dark. Luckily, his close friend kept him in line, even if the other one is basically wants to kill him.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Sirius Black, Ron Weasely & Theodore Nott & Terry Boot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I'm doing this, I was bored.
> 
> Also the plotline of this story will get... Weird. So if you don't like weirdness, just leave.

BOREDOM CAN GO FUCK ITSELF.

(Disclaimer: Any characters, Places and etc. That is quite familiar to you, is not mine. The author of this magnificent story is J.K Rowling)

Harry potter was bored.

He sighed, laying on his bed, in his chain locked up room where it's, to be honest, the darkest room he stayed in, not exactly. Well, considering he did once stayed in under the stairs. He just got up, his boredom getting into him to the point he couldn't fell asleep at all. Sleep was boring, anyway. He wanted to do something different, for once.

Once he got up from his bed, he went to where his trunk was hidden, at the corner of his tiny room. He removed the invisibility spell that he learned from the Weasley twins. Anyway, once the spell was removed, he opened the trunk and grabbed a book, he didn't care what book it is, just as long he didn't die of boredom.

That would be boring way to die.

Harry just shrugged and went to his bed, laying on it. the book he picked was about the dark arts. _Did I just seriously picked this one? Oh well._

He sighed. Oh well. . . Just as long his boredom could be cured, he guess. So he shrugged and read.

Not a few hours later, he heard a banging sound from his window. He removed his gazed from his book and saw an oval shaped shadow with a very slim body, knocking on his window.

 _A snake?_ Harry thought. _Why would there be a snake here?_

Getting up from his bed, going towards up the window, as he gotten closer, he sees the snake's scale shining from the moon. Blue, almost black, was it's main colour with it's secondary colours, two lines running down from it's head, the middle line, neon red. While the outer line, neon green.

Harry was mesmerized by the snake, of how beautiful it's eyes were, electric blue. And the colour of it's scales, it was so beautiful. . .

He was startled when the snake banged the window again, he shakes his head and saw the snake glaring at him, it seems like the snake was impatiently waiting for him to open the window.

Harry immediately opened the lock of his window, pushing it up. The snake slithered in, and once the snake got in, he closed the window. Then the snake said.

_"Thank you human, do you know just how hot it was outside?"_

Harry then replied back.

_"You're welcome, may I please ask for your name?"_

_"The name's Owen, I know, stupid name. Some stupid human decides to name me that, she repeats it constantly to the point I have forgotten what's my original name is."_

Harry just nodded, and asked the snake if he wanted to go to the bed with him or he should make nest for him, since he already know how to conjure stuff out of thin air. Don't ask him how he learned a very advanced magic, he was bored that day, his friends wasn't with him for the day, way to busy with their homework. So he decided to learn how to conjure stuff and, also, to test his abilities. That's how bored he was.

His always like this, he didn't know why, learning some new stuff that might interest him. The sorting hat should've just put him in Ravenclaw, considering how much he wanted to debate with them. But enough with his school life and hobbies.

We should go back, or Harry should go back, thinking about the weird ass snake that just slithered in his room like he own the goddamn place. Sooner or later, when he finished reading and wake up, the snake will literally own the place. Or now, because the snake said.

_"Mind if I stay with you? I've waiting for someone to take care of me, properly."_

Harry was shocked at Owen, as anyone else's reaction. The snake. . . This gorgeous snake just asked him to take care of him? What? Was he sure?

_"Are you sure? I mean. . . I don't think I'm qualified. . . I don't want you to get disappointed of me."_

Considering of just how. . . Harry shook his head. Shoo! Go away negative thoughts! He doesn't want you here! So shoo!

Owen replied with a rather condescending tone.

_"Foolish human! Do you seriously think you are not qualified to be my taker?! I can sense it! Your potential! You have so much potential that is waiting for you to use it!"  
_

Wow. . . A snake has better confidence than his, if he only has it.

 _"Well if you want me to. . ._ _Fine."_

Owen just hissed, happily, and proceed to slithered towards the bed with Harry following along. Once Harry gotten on the bed, Owen curled beside him. Harry grabbed the book of How to Perfectly Cast a Dark Spells, who written it, he didn't know. Continued to read it, until he fall asleep. And the snake laying on Harry's chest, eyes closed.


	2. YOU CAN ALSO FUCK YOURSELF INSOMNIA!

  
He woke up that morning, feeling quite swell. He rubbed his eyes, groaning, he then grabbed his glasses that that on his nightstand, that was when he realized, there's something heavy on his stomach.

His eyes moved to see what was on his stomach and yelped.

Owen was startled, he slithered away from Harry and moved at the corner of the bed. The black colored snake glared at him and hissed.

_"What was that for?! Couldn't you just nudge me to wake me up?!"_

Harry then remembered what happened in the middle of the night, he put his palm against his face.

 _What was I thinking?!_ He groaned, what, in merlin's beard, was he going to do now?!

There was a large knocked on the door and also yelling.

"YOU FREAK! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN RIGHT HERE NOW! BREAKFAST AIN'T GONNA COOK ITSELF! HURRY UP!"

_Shit._

He had forgotten about his abusive uncle.

Owen hissed at the yelling of his uncle, muttering something about loud noises.

Harry quickly began to think, where was he going to hide his pet snake?

_"Hey. . . Aahh. . . Could you. . . Be here? Like. . . Don't go anywhere, I don't want my uncle to see you."_

Owen hissed at him.

_"If you insist,"_

_"Great! So I will give you some some food once I get back, ok?"_

Owen just hissed and slithered out of the bed, went to the other side of the bed, hiding himself

Once Owen was out of sight, he really need renamed to him, Harry got up, went up to the door, taking a big breath of what about to happen, and opened the door. And there he was, his favorite uncle. _Not._

Uncle Vernon glared at him, intensely. And grabbed his forearm, making Harry winced, pulling him down the stairs and into the kitchen, and yelled.

"You better start cooking! Or not, I'll beat you, got that?!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon,"

* * *

Ugh. Why did he have to put up with his stupid aunt and uncle?! Ugh. They're so boring, after facing Voldemort three times before- scratch that, after learning that he always survived when facing The Dark Lord. He could careless about his surviving family, except for his two godfathers.

Anyway, so he did all the chores, there always the same.

Cook the breakfast- he had already done that. Clean the house, every nook and cranny of it- check. Cook lunch- he did 'accidently' burn the food, which result him getting beaten for it but, thankfully, his magic heals him quickly, so there's that. Cutting the weeds in the garden for the whole afternoon- check, he always loved that chore. And lastly cook the dinner, and maybe steal a piece of meat for his pet snake. Thank god for his magic, he successfully stole the meat.

Now that the all of his chores are done, and he already fed his pet, which was sleeping at the left side of his bed, he also supposed to be asleep right now.

But yeah, right. His fucking insomnia doesn't want to let him to fall asleep.

He groaned as he moved side to side on his bed, he'd been trying to sleep for the few goddamn hours and yet he still can't.

He felt the urge to bang his head against the wall until he went unconscious.

Hugging his pillow, that he formed from the broken glass he found in the bathroom, and rolled over to his side and to his side, again and again. He just wanted to sleep, isn't that easy?!

There was a knocking sound on his window.

He groaned.

He looked at the window and a big oval shaped with feathers.

Hedwig? He thought, getting up from his bed, walking up to the window, unlocking. Hedwig flew in, landing on his shoulders while Harry closed the window, not locking it. Hedwig nipped Harry's ear and Harry pet her feathers.

"Hello there, Hedwig, how's your flying?" Harry said with a rather interesting tone.

Hedwig replied with a hoot and perched at the edge of the window.

He always let Hedwig fly, though he always did it at night, so that his hateful family doesn't see her. And many he wrote to his two friends, but suffice to say, they're kind of boring.

Man, he wished he could send someone a letter, who doesn't treat him like many normally would.

That was then were he got a brilliant idea!

Harry giggled to himself and went to his trunk. Oh man, he can't what kind of reply he would get from him! He hope that he would get a reply from him though.

Opening his trunk, grabbing the parchments that, gracefully, laid there, a bottle of ink and his pen. He quickly grabbed a book, he doesn't care which one, and went to his bed, putting the parchments and the bottle of ink beside his bed, grabbing one parchment. Dipping the feather pen he was holding.

He then begun to think what about his going to write. After a few several tries late, he, finally, had the perfect letter, grinning for himself, he hugged the letter like the fan boy he was. Folding the parchment into half. Pulling an used parchment, that he scrapped, and transfigure it into a, rather, girly envelop with the color pink and red hearts.

Getting up from the bed and walked up to Hedwig, that was still perched using both of his hand to thrust it forward her, making her hoot.

"Could you please give this to Draco Malfoy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of short. My posting schedule would be whenever I finish the chapters, cuz I have school right now. 
> 
> That's all.


End file.
